Your Picture of Me
by bellybilbil
Summary: He didn't know her. She didn't know him. But one picture connected them. DELENA


Your Picture of Me

Pairing: Elena/Damon, Caroline/Stefan

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Vampire Diaries

Author's note: This is an AU story… So we all have to pretend that they are all working in this story. No vampire plot and the like whatsoever

o-o-o-o-o  
><em><br>_"You're going out again?"

"Of course, Jer… There are so many things out there to take pictures of." Elena Gilbert rolled her eyes good naturedly at her brother. "I'm surprised you're not coming with me."

Jeremy Gilbert made a face as he fixed his tie in front of a full length mirror. "If I had a choice, I'd resign… But I just can't go unless the project is done."

She slung the strap of her camera around her neck before inserting a pack of his favorite cookies in his bag. "I told you a career in photography is better than one in real estate."

"One of these days, I'll join you." The brown haired man said solemnly, smiling triumphantly when he finally got his tie right. "Then, we'll be the most famous Gilberts photography has ever seen."

A carefree laugh escaped her lips. "I'm holding you to that, Jer."

"I promise." He grinned. "Are you gonna take your car?"

Elena was already by the door, gripping its knob. "I'm going to take a walk today… It's sunny and it's such a waste if I ride my car."

"Try not to freak anyone out by sticking your camera at their faces, okay?" Jeremy managed to yell out before he heard the door open and close.

o-o-o-o-o

Damon Salvatore sat on a random bench, appreciating the calm and peace that being in the park made him feel. He could feel the pounding of his head subside little by little just by being there. He realized that he did make the right decision of taking the day off from work, opting to dress in a comfortable outfit instead of his usual coat and tie when he decided to head out that day. Despite the fact that he enjoyed his job, considering that he got to run his business empire while enjoying being one of society's elite bachelors, it didn't mean that work didn't piss him off on a regular basis. A sigh escaped his lips; the jet black haired man opting to close his eyes and rest for a while. Damon could care less if people found him weird for doing it. Hell, people he knew sometimes found him intimidating and different. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly opened his eyes… only to find a camera directed his way.

He couldn't hide the look of utter shock that crossed his face, assuming that someone just took a picture of him without his consent. But before he could react any further, he caught sight of the owner of the camera. Damon found himself staring at a beautiful, doe-eyed, long haired brunette. A bright smile lit her face as she stared back at him. Winking at him, she nodded rather gratefully at him before she turned around and walked away. Damon had a great urge to go and follow the stranger who took his picture but for some reason, he stayed glued to the bench. There was something about her that captivated him, making him forget that she – some stranger – just took a photo of him… in _that_ state. For someone who didn't believe at love at first sight, a part of him was beginning to think otherwise.

"Damon Salvatore, you idiot..." He mentally slapped himself. "How would you know anything for sure now that you just let her walk away?"

He doubted he'd see her again.

o-o-o-o-o

"Why are we going there again?" Damon asked for the fifth time in the past ten minutes.

"Care wants to meet this female photographer she wants to invite for a photo shoot." Stefan Salvatore rolled his eyes, staring at his older brother from the rear view mirror. "We're here because we're supportive."

He rolled his eyes back at him. "Dude, we're here because I got dragged along and… you're whipped."

"If you two children are done bickering, it's for you to behave." Caroline Forbes made a face at her boyfriend and her half-friend/half-enemy of sorts as she tried to fix her makeup. "My boss would be really impressed if I get this deal done so I can't mess up."

Damon made a face childishly, folding his arms over his chest. Caroline was in the passenger's seat and Stefan was driving, which meant that he was stuck in the backseat as they headed for the newly opened gallery of the photographer. "There are many other things I should be doing right now. You begged me to clear my afternoon schedule just for… this."

She pinched the bridge of her now. "It won't be that bad… Besides, you can strike a deal with her too for one of your business if you like her work."

"Let him whine." Stefan smiled reassuringly at her. "He's just being such a baby... which he is."

"Stefan Salvatore, you are seriously and officially whipped."

Fortunately or unfortunately for the three passengers of the car, they arrived at the glass-walled gallery a few minutes later. Damon stepped out of the car, watching the people inside admiring the framed pictures on display. He could understand why the works of art fascinated the people. They were pictures… not paintings or drawings. Whoever the photographer was seemed to have captured the life of the subjects of her pictures.

"What did you say her name is again?"

"The photographer?"

Damon snorted. "No… the security guard."

Stefan made a face at him. "Elena Gilbert."

"She's one of the best young photographers today." Caroline spoke before either of the two men could say anything else. "She's so successful but she goes out in simple clothing when she's out to take pictures. She's not a bitch at all when it comes to work."

The description seemed to ring a bell but Damon had no time to figure it out as the excited blonde practically dragged him and Stefan inside. "Wow… She's really good."

"That's an understatement." Stefan nodded in agreement as he looked at a picture of a chubby little girl blowing bubbles in the park. "Look at this one. She was able to capture the happiness on the girl's face… and look at the bubbles. She caught them perfectly."

Caroline looked at the picture her boyfriend was looking at. "They say she's fine with selling her pictures… except her favorite ones, of course."

Damon joined his friends. "Aren't you supposed to be looking for this Elena Gilbert right now?"

"Oh, right." She hurriedly took out her work phone. "Who wants to come with me?"

"I'll go with you." Stefan volunteered himself easily, sending his older brother a questioning look. "You coming?"

"I'll just go around for a bit." The icy blue eyed man replied. "I'll catch up with you later."

Just as planned, the couple set off in search of the photographer, leaving Damon to enjoy the exhibit in peace. Walking through the aisles of the enormous gallery, a smile made its way to his face as he overheard a lot of positive comments about the young photographer. He, himself, had nothing but praise for Elena Gilbert as he looked at her pictures. Entering the center area of the gallery, Damon paused mid-step; his jaw dropping in shock.

He realized he was staring at himself.

Damon gaped at the picture of himself seated on a bench with his eyes closed. The picture was shot in high resolution and the quality was truly magnificent. But that didn't matter to him as he focused more on how the expression on his face was accurately captured, accented by the serenity of the background. Suddenly, it all came back to him.

The park

The camera

The girl

Elena Gilbert was the one who took his picture that day in the park.

A smile played on his lips but before anything else could happen, he found himself hiding as two women approached the picture. Hiding against the wall, Damon peeked carefully. He felt his heart beat faster as he finally laid eyes on Elena Gilbert as she stood there with her back facing him. Unlike the first time he met her where she was just in a simple top and a pair of jeans with her straight hair left as is, Elena was now wearing a black mini dress that hugged her body perfectly in all the right place. Her long, silky tresses were in waves and she finished off her look with a pair of silver stilettos.

"Elena." The petite woman she was with gestured to his picture. "Is that photo for sale? I'd love to buy it."

"I'm sorry. It's not for sale." Elena smiled apologetically. "It's one of my favorites."

She chuckled. "That's too bad… Just looking at him makes me feel so calm. Not to mention the fact that he's absolutely gorgeous too. I think I've seen him somewhere… I think he's a businessman but I'm sure I've mistaken. He looks too calm and at peace to be that guy."

Damon made a face.

"That's what I felt when I shot the picture. He really did look so calm." The long haired brunette nodded in agreement. "Why don't you go around and see if there's something else you'd like?"

Her customer politely excused herself, heading to other parts of the gallery. Elena couldn't help but sigh in relief as she stared at the picture once more. That was one aspiring buyer down, possibly many more to go. But she already made up her mind regardless of what happens. She won't sell the picture. She can't.

"I'd like to buy that picture."

"I'm sorry, it's not–" Turning around to face aspiring buyer number two, a gasp escaped her lips as she found herself face to face with the man in the picture. "Y-You're…"

"I'm Damon Salvatore… and just what the lady said, I am a businessman who doesn't look like one in that picture." A grin crossed his face as he held out a hand. "Nice to finally meet you, Elena Gilbert."

She had to mentally remind herself how to breathe again as she shook his hand. "I… Uh… I hope you don't mind that I took a picture of you."

"No, not at all." Damon shook his head as he smiled at her. "It's a great picture actually. You did a fantastic job. I wish I was that peaceful all the time."

The brunette found herself blushing under his gaze, opting instead to turn so that she faced the picture again. "Thank you… considering that you're the one in that picture, it means a lot to me."

He stood beside her, choosing not to say anything for the moment. Both of them just stood there, staring absently at the picture that reunited them again. A part of Damon wondered where in the world Stefan and Caroline were and why they hadn't found Elena before he did… But then again, he wouldn't want it any other way.

"How come you refuse to sell this?" He asked her, breaking the moment of silence. "Because it's your favorite?"

Elena nodded slowly, smiling shyly without looking at him. "Yes… but not really."

Her answer struck him. "Then why else?"

"I was hoping it'd help me find you."


End file.
